Aftermath (formely 'The One')
by Carmine'sChick
Summary: (Ok, it was called, 'The One', but that's a bit boring,)Second Chapter up!! A tale of the aftermath of the ring, it isn't all peachy. Talks of death,revenge, and backstabbing.
1. The beginning

Ok, Everyone, but Alleka and a few other future characters, are owned by Tolkein or whoever owns them. I own only Alleka. I've upgraded and rewrote this chapter and the next, I hope you all like my work!

****

The One

From blue eyes, underneath long brown lashes, Frodo Baggins viewed his new home, Asorlia. After eight months on the sea, Frodo was very glad to see land.

"That's our new home Frodo-lad, what do you think of it?" a voice from behind spoke.

Frodo turned from the view to see that the speaker was Frodo's uncle, Bilbo Baggins.

"Hello uncle," Frodo tried to sound cheerful, " I'm glad to see that you are finally up and awake."

Frodo looked back at his, no, their new home. There was blue skies and sunshine , so it gave him a good view of the place he was going to call home. Trees, taller then any he had ever seen, looked lonely and sad. The green hills, as green as….. as green as the eyes of his one true love…. '_WHOA! Where did that come from_' he asked himself.

"Frodo my boy, are you alright?" Bilbo questioned.

"Yes!" Frodo answered quickly. Bilbo gave him the look, the look that always told Frodo that his uncle new that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Well, actually….not really," Frodo answered.

"Well my boy, tell me what's troubling you," Bilbo said kindly.

Frodo looked back, it took him a little bit of time to answer his uncles question. 

"I don't really know uncle, I just feel empty, and washed out, as if something was sucked out of me."

Bilbo sighed, "I guess it hasn't worn off yet on you."

"What hasn't worn off uncle?" Frodo asked.

"The ring's blemish," Bilbo answered.

Frodo looked over the railing of the ship and looked for signs of life in the blue clear waters. '_Yes, that might be it, but there is something else, something more.' _Frodo looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were coming. 

In Middle Earth, 300 miles away from Rohan

"Alleka (a-as in all, lleka-leak a)," someone cried from the hallway. '_Who could that be! No one knows of this place!_' Alleka thought in terror. She ran to the main hallway and gasped at the sight.

"Lord Sauron! You are alive!" She bowed down low, her forehead almost touching her knees. 

"Alleka, get up, I am alive, but not for long," Sauron, or what was left of him, spoke hoarsely, " I need you to promise me something." 

"Yes, my Lord, anything," she said.

"Promise me…" Sauron began, before he was overcome with a slight coughing fit, "Promise me, you will take over… and let me have my revenge," Sauron requested.

"Yes my Lord, I promise you I will avenge you."

Sauron surveyed her. Black hair like a raven, dark green eyes, skin darker then most people, slender yet powerful body, a full bosom, and a bottom to match. _'She is just like her mother, yet twice as powerful then anyone in the arts.' _

"Give me your hand," he commanded. She slowly walked over and shakily put her arm out. Sauron then showed her and placed on her wrist a bracelet, made of pure silver .

"This bracelet will help you maintain, overpower, and control anyone who withholds the weaker set of bracelets, my smiths made it when they forged the rings, but I can not wear this bracelet, it was meant for my female counterpart." Sauron told her a misty look coming over his eyes. "I knew I would most likely never find a female that I could trust, but then I met your mother." Sauron stopped talking and began to lose his balance. Alleka ran toward Sauron before he fell and caught him.

"Lord Sauron, you shouldn't be talking, save your strenght-," Alleka slowly placed his head in her lap, then yelled for servants to come and help. 

"NO, you must hear this or you shall never know," Sauron spoke. "I thought it was your mother who would wear this bracelet someday, but I was wrong." He looked into her face and saw her shame, "don't be shamed by your mother, her betrayal has never let me look down upon you." He coughed a long harsh cough. "My body will die, but I will be alive in your actions and that bracelet…."

"Goodbye Alleka." Saurons breath was coming very slowly.

"Lord Sauron! Lord Sauron, you must tell me who your revenge must be upon, Lord Sauron!" Alleka said through tears.

Sauron's last words were, " Frodo Baggins and the fellowship-," then, he laid their, dead.

Alleka wept, as she felt his soul leave his body, and know the body had begun to turn into dust. When she was alone did the full reality of what happen hit her. As her tears flowed, she began walking towards the tower. As she walked the stairs, her tears stopped and her sadness was replaced by hatred. When she go to the top of the tower, she lifted her tear strained face to the sky. She began to chant in the language know to few as _Lara sink, _the language of her dark predecessors. 

"VISHALA GHOLEO GASHNASHEEEEE!!!!!!!!" she screamed. The sky turned black, the winds howled like the cries of wolves, and the sky flooded with lightning. The winds, tore at her clothing, but she didn't care. As she stood their, practically naked, swore to the gods above, 

"LORD SAURON SHALL HAVE HIS REVENGE, AND THOSE WHO OPPOSE SHALL PERISH WITH AN UNHONORABLE DEATH!"


	2. Watch your backs

I do not own anything except my character and a few others in the future. Remember the story may become NC-17, but I'll make that only a little bit, then put another chapter in for those who can't read anything above a PG-13 reading, maybe. Words you might want to know:

Sekla-- (se-see, k - quick, la- la) sorta like a palantir, but Alleka owns the only one

Chemica-- (tank top held together at the sides with nothing but two strings to hold it close on each side), 

The One

****

Chapter 2

Asorlia

"Frodo, do you have all of your things?" Bilbo asked as they searched through their luggage. 

"Yes uncle, " Frodo said as he took a final look at his bags. It had taken them a week to get off the boat after they spotted land, and had kept themselves busy by making sure they had their belongings in order 

"So Frodo, Bilbo, what do you think of your new homes?" A voice came from behind. Both hobbits turned their heads to see that Gandalf had walked up behind them.

"It's quite beautiful, how did the elves know how to create hobbit holes?" Bilbo inquired as he surveyed the landscape of houses, a small castle, and two familiar looking hobbit holes.

"Well, some elves had already traveled here before us and had viewed your homes, elves are master craftsmen, so I hope they are quite like your homes," Gandalf said.

"From the outside they look wonderful, so they also must be wonderful from the inside," Frodo said deceiving the others with the sound of happiness in his voice.

"Well then, I shall be seeing you later at the feast." Frodo and Bilbo said their farewells to Gandalf as they walked down towards their homes.

When the two hobbits got to the fork at the road to their new homes, Frodo took the left turn and Bilbo took the right turn. When Frodo got to his doorstep, took the key to his new home out of his pocket.

__

'Well, here goes nothing,' Frodo though with a sigh. He put the key in the lock and turned it. When the door was opened he gave a gasp. It was an exact replica of Bag-End. Frodo placed his luggage inside and walked through it all. _'It's exactly like home' _Frodo thought. Frodo's heart then took a downward spiral. He remembered all his happy times at Bag-End and in the Shire, he then knew what that empty feeling was. He was homesick. He knew he'd probably never see Sam and the others before he dies; he missed holding little Elanor Gamgee in his arms. As tears began to trickled down his cheeks, there was a knock on the door. 

Frodo quickly wiped away his tears and scrubbed his eyes. He hoped whoever knocked didn't notice anything amiss. Oddly enough, when he opened the door just a few seconds later, there was no one there. When he looked down he noticed that a small peculiar package had been left. He picked up the package from his doorstep and looked it over. '_How odd… oh well, the messenger probably had to run off.' _

Frodo put the package on the table in the main entrance room and unwraped it. When he finished opening it, he saw that it was a beautiful silver bracelet with his name engraved on it. '_Why would anyone do this for me?_' Frodo questioned himself. He looked for a latch to open in but could not find one. Frodo wondered how on middle-earth he was going to put it on when it suddenly opened by itself. There was no slip to slip out of and no hinge to hinge on, it opened up like it was a piece of metal ribbon. '_Odd, how very odd,_' Frodo thought as he placed his wrist on top of it. The bracelet then snapped closed and it was as hard as sliver once more.

Frodo was filled with dread as soon as it had closed. He tried to pull it off when he himself blacking out, but as hard as he tried it wouldn't come off. It was too late; he fell to the floor unconscious. A moment after, a light had appeared near the unconscious Frodo and Alleka.

Middle-Earth

the city of Rohan

King Aragorn watched his 2-month-old daughter as she slept silently in her crib. 

"Does King Aragorn have a weak spot?" Queen Arwen questioned jokingly behind Aragorn. Aragorn laughed quietly and turned to face his beloved. 

"Your council members wish to get your approval for the new bridges and waterways that are to be created," Arwen told him. "You mustn't keep them waiting, you never know when you might actually need them."

Aragorn turned to face his wife and said exasperatedly, "If I must. OF COURSE the council should know that I want those bridges and waterways built, I've told them a million times already."

Arwen called for the child's nurse maid. When Natalia had arrived, King Aragorn left to do his kingly duties and Arwen left to go and meet the dignitaries from the provinces of their kingdom. As Natalia, got up to check that the baby was covered, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to face a young human, maybe 25, dressed in a black skirt with slits on both sides of her legs up to her waist, a chemica, and a cloak of black, with her sword drawn. The young woman was Alleka.

"Who are-" Natalia started. Natalia never finished her question, with one swipe, Alleka beheaded the nurse maid. The babe started to cry when Alleka picked her up and held her.

"What a beautiful child, do not cry little one, for you are not the one I want," Alleka said, "I never kill children." Alleka then placed a note on the child's pillow. Alleka drew from her cloak a small round ball made of metal, a lanav. It glowed white, and Alleka vanished without a trace. 

1 hour later…..

As Aragorn was walking back from his meeting, he heard a high-pitched scream from the area of the child's nursery. He ran to the door of his child's and saw that the one who had screamed was a chambermaid getting the child soiled clothing. 

"GUARDS!" Aragorn yelled. He ran to the hysterical chambermaid and asked what was wrong. She pointed right next to the child's crib. There lay the head of Natalia the nursemaid. He ran to the crib, he felt his heart as if his heart were to burst when he saw that his child was not there. He saw a note on his child's pillow. He ripped open the note and read to himself:

**__**

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, bane of Isildur 

If you every want to see your baby girl again, do as I say. Bring together the following remainder of your fellowship.

Peregrin Took, hobbit

Samwise Gamgee, hobbit

Meriadoc Brandybuck, hobbit

Gimli the Dwarf, and

Legolas the Elf.

__

Meet 300 miles, as the crow flies, South East of Rohan

Tell no one of the above location, if you do, you shall have your daughter's head.

Alleka

When the guards came, Aragorn ordered them to take what was left of Natalia away and for maids to scour the room of the blood. He walked quickly to the ballroom where the dignitaries were. He begged pardon for taking his wife away from the company of women she was with. He then took her by the hand to their room and told her what had happened. He was uneasy with his wife's following silence.

"Aragorn," she told her husband.

"Yes Arwen," he responded.

"Find our child, and kill the bitch who took our Kathryn away."

Ilea (310 miles Southeast of Rohan)

Alleka sat on her bed, thinking of the plan she had in store for her master's revenge. The first part of her plan went perfect. She would not kill Frodo, but do something much worst. She'd take him from his home, turn him evil, and then destroy his heart and his soul. She may do the same with the hobbits, but not the man, dwarf, and the elf. 

__

'Trapping Frodo was easy,' she thought to herself. She remembered how she planned every part of it. She had used her sekla to view Frodo as he got off the ship and when he entered his new home. When he had closed his door, she had used her lanav to transport herself and one of the weaker bracelets, wrapped neatly, to his doorstep. When she had arrived, she set the package on his doorstep. She had put a small sickness spell on it. Alleka then knocked on the door and hid behind bushes next to Frodo's home. She used her sekla to view Frodo and his folly. As soon as the sickness spell had taken place, she transported herself inside.

She took the sickness spell off of the bracelet and took him in her arms. He lay in her arms unconscious as they both went through the portal. 

When Alleka had gotten back, she told her servants to open the room they had created for Frodo. As Alleka placed him on his bed, she felt an odd feeling inside of her, one she had never felt before. 

It was a bit easier to kidnap Aragorn and Arwen's child. The nursemaid never had a chance. She had a crib ready for the child placed in her room. Alleka got off her bed and went over to the child. Kathryn was sound asleep. Alleka smiled to herself, _' She is absolutely adorable, after I kill Aragorn, I think I'll keep her and train her in my ways…..I wonder if Frodo is awake?' _Alleka walked across the hall, she had purposely put his room there, in case he had any idea to try to run for it. _'Though he probably couldn't get past the spells and guards I had placed.' _

Her guards bowed to her when she arrived.

"Dismissed for an hour," she told them. They bowed once again to her and walked away from the door. Alleka stepped inside to see that Frodo was still sleeping. She brushed away a few curls that had fallen onto his face. She trailed one finger on his cheek in a circle and looked him over .He was rather short and had odd feet, but she could take care of that. His skin was just as soft as a newborn baby's, his hair dark brown the curliest she had ever seen. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to him. She slowly put her hands through his hair. Alleka began to feel that odd feeling she had, she was startled out of it when Frodo rolled over and placed his face into her hand. Frodo, slowly, began to open his eyes. 


End file.
